The End
by Tex Shadows
Summary: The end is nigh... Okay, it is just a short little thing I wrote while lack of sleep was slowly driving me insane.


_A/N: Hey! Um, I just randomly wrote this while on a plane after I had been up for 36 hours, so I don't know how it's going to be... Anyway, I hope my fatigue-fuelled writing...un-boreds you? I can't think of the word..._

* * *

Well, shit. This was gonna be one long-ass day, and all of her companions knew too. They were bruised and battered from their previous battle with the darkspawn. Now the battle with the Archdemon was looming on the horizon. She couldn't have asked for better friends, she realized. Not one of them had to face this upcoming battle—save for Alistair—but here they were, ready to fight and die by her side for the sake of Ferelden.

"Lyna!" Alistair called. She looked to him, and he pointed out the next threat. She nodded in acknowledgement and drew her swords. They had taken many lives, and they gleamed wickedly in the half-light of the full moon.

Before the Hurlock could land a blow on any of her friends, Lyna had split his skull in half, brain matter splattering the cobblestone below them. She tasted the tainted blood of the beast and spit it out violently. She hated the taint, hated the fact that one day, she too would join the horde of the mindless, following the song of the dragon, that is, if she wasn't killed in the next few hours.

Death was likely to happen this day. She could feel herself weakening, and knew that she would not last much longer in this state. Becoming a warden had only slowed the poisoning of her small elven body. Becoming a warden had added taint to taint, the poison of that damned mirror slowly consuming her. She could only hope that her death would be swift. She was tired. Alistair would mourn, but he would get over her. He had a kingdom to lead.

She glanced at him as he batted away foe after foe. He was strong. He didn't need her, he only thought that he did. She looked over to Morrigan, who looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself. To Oghren, who could fight with the best of them drunk or sober. Over to Wynne, who was a miracle, in more ways than one. Leliana, the bard and rouge whom she didn't know very well, but would gladly go to battle with. Sten, while his presence was unnerving, his honesty was refreshing. Shale, the golem that owed her nothing, yet gave all he was to her. And Puppy, the Mabari that she had saved at Ostagar. Her best friend.

She would miss them all, but she could die happy having known them. They were strong. They would get on without her. The roar of the Archdemon entered her mind and she winced. She had to do this alone. No one else was going to die because of this monster.

While all of her friends were busy with their own enemies, Lyna met the dragon where he had landed.

"You cannot defeat me!" the Archdemon yelled, causing Lyna to wince once more. His power was immense, but she could not fail her friends.

"Perhaps," Lyna replied. "But I will."

"You will die here today, and then your friends will follow, along with the rest of these creatures you fight so hard to protect."

"I will die here today, but not without killing you first!" she screamed as she lunged forward and leapt upon the dragon's back, digging her swords into his spine. He roared in agony as he tried to throw her off, but she stood fast.

She started to climb his back toward his head, using her swords to stay on him. He was now writhing in pain as she made her way forward, getting closer and closer. It was getting harder to hold her grip, and she knew that if she didn't take him down now, she wouldn't be able to. With one last lunge, she dug her swords into the dragon's skull.

The effect was immediate, and his body went limp. She crumpled as she felt the power tear her apart from the inside. She knew that the warden who killed the Archdemon died too. And she accepted it.

"Lyna!"she heard Alistair scream. She heard a sorrowful bark, Puppy. Alistair knelt down beside her and grabbed her in his strong and powerful arms. She felt Puppy's wet nose on her bare skin. "Why?" Alistair sobbed.

"I had to, love. This world no longer needs me. Let me go, " she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, but it was too late. Lyna had gone from this world. He clutched her body to him as all of her companions surrounded them somberly. Puppy let out a mournful howl. It was a haunting sound, and Alistair could feel it resonate with his soul. He bent down and gave her one last kiss goodbye.


End file.
